A building may have an ornate storefront where large glass windows are held in by aluminum frames to attract potential customers to walk in. For example, most modern malls, convenience stores, and supermarkets have aluminum storefronts with large windows. Although aluminum is durable and corrosion resistant, eventually a storefront will look worn and dated. To update such storefronts, usually the entire storefront must be replaced, including the aluminum frames. This requires demolition of the old storefront and starting the installation from scratch, even though the existing storefront framing is still structurally sound.
Therefore, what is needed is a lower-cost method of updating a storefront without complete removal of the framing and/or glass.